Only Him
by xxsnow
Summary: She had eyes only for him. Other toms were fighting for her attention, but she only focused on him. But did he love her back? No. (Rated T because I want it to be)
1. Allegiances

**[UPDATED] Haha, guess you'd never hear from me again, huh? Well, I found time to continue this story. I took away the cats from the other clans because I realized that I didn't need them. This story will probably only be about 1-5 chapters, short, I know.**

Allegiances

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **Swiftstar- Dark gray tabby tom with frosty blue eyes. Mate: Lilypetal

**Deputy: **Tawnystorm- Ginger tabby and white tom with amber eyes. Mate: Runningwing

**Medicine Cat: **Daisyflower- Creamy she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and underbelly and hazel eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Icesplash- white she-cat with blue-gray patches and pale blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Whisperbreeze- Dark and light gray she-cat with black stripes all over, white paws, white/grey/black tail, and emerald green eyes

Frostpetal- Pure white she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Apprentice: Waterpaw. Mate: Darkstorm

Stonepath- white tom with gray spots and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Shimmerpaw

Riversplash- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Lionfang- Golden-brown tabby tom with blazing yellow eyes. Mate: Leafheart

Lilypetal- White she-cat with light brown splotches and blazing amber eyes. Mate: Swiftstar

Darkstorm- dark gray tom with black paws, and gray and black striped tail, and deep green eyes. Mate: Frostpetal

Leopardfang- Golden-brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Flareheart- White tom with dark ginger flecks and pale green eyes. Mate: Flashtail

Starlingflight- Ginger tom with dull yellow eyes. Mate: Rosefall

Leafheart- Brown and dark ginger she-cat with white chest and paws. Mate: Lionfang

Lightningstrike- White tom with a yellow lightning bolt shaped on his back and calm yellow eyes

Blazefang- Black tom with dark gray paws, striped tail, and chest and glowing yellow eyes

Shadowtuft- Dark gray tabby tom with white paws and chest, and pale blue eyes

Buzzardflight- Light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Rosefall- Cream and brown she-cat with orange eyes. Mate: Starlingflight

Mudtail- Brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Shimmerpaw- Pale gray tabby she-cat with misty blue eyes. Mentor: Stonepath

Waterpaw- Blue-gray tom with white markings and paws. Mentor: Frostpetal.

Gingerpaw- Light ginger she-cat with darker stripes and pale orange eyes. Mentor: Riversplash

**Queens:**

Flashtail- Brown tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with piercing yellow eyes. Mate: Flareheart. (Mother to Brightkit and Redkit)

Runningwing- Silver dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Tawnystorm (Mother to Mistlekit, Duskkit, Boulderkit, and Swiftkit)

**Kits: **

Brightkit- Dark ginger she-kit with white paws, tail tip, and deep green eyes

Mistlekit- Silver tabby she-cat

Duskkit- Dark brown she-cat

Boulderkit- Pale grey tom with dark paws

Swiftkit- Black and white tom with pale amber eyes

Redkit- Ginger tom with brown stripes and brown eyes

**Elders:**

Flamestrike- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Mate: Petalfrost

Petalfrost- Pale gray she-cat with darker paws, ears, striped tail, muzzle and misty blue eyes. Mate: Flamestrike

Whitepelt- White tom with broken lower spine and blue eyes


	2. Harsh Words

**Here it is! Chapter one of Only Him! I'm not using any cats from the other Clans. Because this will be a 1-5 chapter story. Not a one-shot, but not a 25-chapter story, either.**

**EmberskyofShadowclan: Unfortunately, I will not be using Mistshade. There will not be any Gatherings or anything in this short story, so she won't be mentioned. **

* * *

I sighed dreamily, gazing at my dream tom. His golden, striped pelt.. those icy blue orbs.. the way he laughed. Everything about him made me attracted to him.

Leopardfang. The tom who was famous for breaking many she-cats' hearts. However, I was still in love with him. Of course, everybody knew about my love.

"Whisperbreeze? Whisperbreeze! Hello!"

I shook my head as someone shattered my thoughts. Angrily, I glared at Shadowtuft.

He looked at his white paws sheepishly before stammering, "W-well.. I.. uh wanted t-t-to know i-if you would.. you know.. s-share this r-rabbit with me?"

I sighed and looked back at Leopardfang. He was with his siblings, Rosefall and Mudtail, and his best friend, Blazefang. They were eating and laughing together.

Shadowtuft followed my gaze and whispered, "Whisperbreeze! Will you forget about him already? He clearly doesn't like you back! In fact, he barely knows that you're alive! You've got to have bees in your brain if you think that he'll ever notice you!"

Tears were brimming my green eyes as I looked at Shadowtuft. I knew that he liked me. But him saying those harsh words made me hate him even more.

I stood up, blinking away my tears. I spun away from Shadowtuft while he stood there, eyes widening with shock and calling, "Wait! Whisperbreeze, no! I didn't mean it!"

I grabbed a rabbit and a mouse and slowly strolled into the medicine cats' den.

"Daisyflower? Icesplash?" I glanced around, expecting to find a creamy she-cat and a white she-cat.

Two heads popped out and Daisyflower mewed, "Sorry, just trying to help Shimmerpaw's wounds and Flamestrike's stiff joints. Anyways, is there anything you need?"

I shook my head, gesturing to the prey, "No, but here's some prey for you and Icesplash."

The medicine cats smiled gratefully and ate their food while I walked out.

I noticed Buzzardflight, a brown tabby tom, and his sister, Leafheart, whispering and looking at me. I snorted. Buzzardflight also had a crush on me, but he thought that nobody knew. But because he kept talking and staring at me like an idiot, everybody knew.

Tawnystorm, the deputy, called me over, meowing, "Whisperbreeze! You're on a hunting patrol with.."

His amber eyes swept the crowd of cats before continuing, ".. Waterpaw, Frostpetal, Lightningstrike and.."

"..Leopardfang."

My heart started beating faster at the sound of his name.

* * *

**Well.. how was that? Okay, so don't answer. Sucks, I know, sorry. I'll try to do better for chapter 2.**


	3. Rejected

**Chapter 2.. so yeah.**

**Swanfeather of Thunderclan: Yeah, I tried to do the opposite.. although Leopardfang may or may not have some fans. I don't know if that made sense.**

**Blackclaw- I can't help noticing that 'blackclaw' posted on one of my favorite stories.. I Fell In Love With My Apprentice. :3 Just had to say that. Anyway, here's the update.**

**EmberskyofThunderclan- Thanks!**

* * *

I slowly padded behind the patrol.. staring at, of course, Leopardfang, who was leading us. Frostpetal was teaching her apprentice, Waterpaw while Lightningstrike was next to me. The white tom glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Whisperbreeze, you're making it really obvious. We have to hunt, pay attention, 'kay?"

I blinked, not noticing my best friend. I just shrugged as I trailed behind, still lost in my thoughts. Lightningstrike nudged me harder.

"What?"

Lightningstrike meowed frustratedly, "We're splitting. You're with me, let's go."

He ignored my look of disappointment.

* * *

**(Skipping time because I'm tired and lazy, so they're walking back to camp)**

We were walking back to camp. I was padding next to Leopardfang, trying to strike up a conversation.

"So.. um, Leopardfang. How're you?" I mentally kicked myself for asking a stupid question.

The golden tom just stared at me. "Listen, um, Whisperpaw, I'm not interested in taking a mate? I already said no to Riversplash, and it looks like Gingerpaw is drooling after me, too."

I stopped walking, meowing angrily, "My name is Whisper_breeze! _Not Whisperpaw! How can you not know your own clanmate's names?"

"Well, I barely know you? I'm older than you and more respected. I suggest you carry your prey back to camp without falling head over paws for me!" Leopardfang snorted before trotting faster.

I stared at the tom I once loved. How could he say that to me? Frostpetal flashed me a sympathetic glance before leading Waterpaw away.

Lightningstrike rested his tail on my shoulder, guiding me back to camp. I kept tripping over rocks and sticks, eyes blurry from tears.

When we got to camp, Leopardfang started approaching Blazefang. I kept watching them, my eyes glazed with longing and sadness. I watched Icesplash treat my paws while Lightningstrike started whispering to Daisyflower.

**Lightningstrike's POV**

"Daisyflower, don't you have something to help her? I can't stand watching my best friend like that!" I mumbled.

Daisyflower's eyes twinkled with something before she replied, "We're helping her paws, but there's no herb that can cure a broken heart. And Lightningstrike, is this just being about friends? Maybe.. there's something more between you two?"

"Are you crazy, Daisyflower? You know how I feel, but do I have to remind you? The whole Clan knows about how she feels towards Leopardfang! I don't want her to feel stressed by telling her how I feel, too." I answered, although I wished I had the confidence to tell Whisperbreeze.

**Whisperbreeze's POV**

I woke up the next morning in the warriors' den to find a white pelt with a yellow bolt running down his back pressed against me.

Lightningstrike stirred and meowed embarrassed, "Sorry.. you were.. shivering so I.."

I smiled and licked his cheek. Then, a certain golden tom across the den made me stiffen. Of course. Leopardfang. Curled up next to Riversplash. I looked away and raced out of the den. Lightningstrike ran after me.

"Well.. I have to.. go get prey for Runningwing and Flashtail," I made up some excuse to leave the awkward moment. I quickly grabbed two plump mice and a rabbit.

I slowly walked into the nursery, muttering a greeting to the queens.

I watched Mistlekit, Duskkit, Boulderkit, Swiftkit, Brightkit, and Redkit as they wrestled. I smiled, a gentle expression replacing my angry eyes.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the first one. So enjoy.**


	4. Attack

**Sooo there might be errors in this chapter because I rushed and listened to music while typing. I might fix it later.**

**Also, I'm adding a white with gray splashed all over she-cat named Splashfur. She's going to be Whisperbreeze's other best friend. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not one of the Hunters (Though I wish I was) and I don't own Warriors (Though I wish I did).**

* * *

I was having a normal day, sitting by the warriors' den and chatting with Splashfur and Lightningstrike. My breath got caught when Leopardfang strolled over to the group. He snickered at me and focused on Splashfur and Lightningstrike. Lightningstrike scooted closer to me as if comforting her.

"So, Splashfur, Lightningstrike. Up for a hunting patrol with me and Blazefang?"Leopardfang asked.

Splashfur nodded enthusiastically; she had a little crush on Leopardfang that only Lightningstrike and I knew. The white and gray she-cat totally forgot about us as she joined the other two toms. Leopardfang tilted his head to Lightningstrike, however, he shook his head no.

I looked at Splashfur giggling and flirting with Leopardfang. A low growl rumbled in my throat as my claws unsheathed and sheathed. Lightningstrike pressed against me to let me know that he was still there.

"Lightningstrike! Border patrol with Frostpetal, Flareheart, Leafheart and Starlingflight!" Tawnystorm informed.

Lightningstrike's soft, bushy tail curled around mine for a brief second before he left. I caught a small glimpse of his calm yellow eyes and something strange sparkled in them.. was it.. happiness? Curiosity? Or.. affection?

I sighed, nothing to do. I decided to go out hunting, so I said, "Tawnystorm? Can I go out to hunt alone?"

The ginger tabby hesitated, probably debating whether I should go alone or with company. Finally, he nodded. I thanked him and raced out of camp, the wind whipping my pelt.

I was just about to pounce on my rabbit when a shrill shriek interrupted me. Frowning, I turned around, wondering where it came from. _Oh no.. what if that's Lightningstrike's patrol in danger? I have to try and get help!_ Panicking, I bolted towards the battle cries, praying to StarClan that my clanmates were safe. I got there just in time, thanks to my speed.

I stood there by the ThunderClan border, shocked. The patrol was outnumbered, five WindClanners against nine ThunderClanners. Lightningstrike was under two giant cats who were attacking him side-by-side. I leaped onto a brown tabby tom, dragging him off by the scruff.

Lightningstrike flashed me a grateful glance before we fought together. The two cats fled and I helped Starlingflight drive off an aggressive white tabby.

Suddenly.. there was a battle cry. More ThunderClanners appeared. I was about to run for help when a huge tan she-cat bowled me over. She swiped an unsheathed paw over my muzzle, pinning me down.

I threw her off easily and whispered, "Starlingflight! We're badly outnumbered! Go get help!"

The bloody tom nodded, running off. I continued to help fight, but it seemed that there were so many ThunderClanners. More and more kept coming, and soon, our patrol were exhausted.

"WindClan, attack!" Swiftstar was leading another patrol, letting out a cry. The patrol consisted Darkstorm, Lilypetal, Stonepath, Blazefang, Waterpaw, and Shimmerpaw.

I was so glad that more cats came, but the black tom seized the moment of distraction. He kicked me off of him and pounced onto me, his unsheathed paw on my throat.

He snarled, "You're lucky I'm loyal to the Warrior Code, otherwise I would've killed you right here and now!"

My eyes widened when the tom pushed his paw harder, choking me. I gasped for breath, but he wouldn't let me up. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to dig his claws into me and murder me, even though he said he wouldn't.

Suddenly, the heavy tom felt lighter. _What's going on? _My eyes fluttered open and I gaped. Lightningstrike was growling and hissing at the black tom.

**Lightningstrike's POV**

I was dodging blows from a she-cat when something caught my eye. It was a tom on top of a gray she-cat. His paw was unsheathed, and it was against the she-cat's throat. I couldn't see one of my clanmates die, not when I knew that I could've helped. Suddenly, I saw her black stripes.. her gray and black tail.. her white paws.. that fear scent rolling off of her pelt..

Whisperbreeze! _No, no, no, no, no! He will _not _kill her!_ I felt a new burst of energy and dodged the cat in front of me. My paws carried me to where my best friend was, and I slammed into the black tom. I rolled until I got up on my paws and crouched, growling.

"Ah, so I see her little friend has come to her rescue, eh? Don't you think she can fight for herself?" The tom snickered, sitting down.

I stared at the black tom, trying to remember his name. Darkshadow, of course. I ignored all the other cats and focused on the frightened Whisperbreeze behind me and the snickering Darkshadow in front.

I hissed, "You could've killed her, she couldn't have helped herself! I will not stand by and watch you kill one of my friends!"

I suddenly lunged, paws and claws heading straight for Darkshadow. I started tearing at his pelt furiously, not minding where I clawed. As long as he learned his lesson and stay away from my Whisperbreeze.

Wait.

No, not _my _Whisperbreeze.. of course, she was still not over that piece of haredung, Leopardfang. He must've been blind not to notice how sweet and caring Whisperbreeze was.

Darkshadow suddenly yowled and ran away, tail between his legs. I glanced around, noticing that all the other ThunderClanners left, too. My cold gaze rested on the shivering Whisperbreeze and softened.

"Are you okay?"

Not waiting for an answer, I helped her up, letting her lean against me. I flinched. I forgot about my own wounds.

"Oh my StarClan, Lightningstrike I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you even more! I mean, after what you did for me, I owe you! Thank you so much! No, here, lean on me!" Whisperbreeze's words started tumbling out of her mouth as we limped.

I purred and she stopped talking once she noticed the laughter in his voice. She just smiled sweetly and rested her head against my shoulder.

Of course. Once we got back, our happy moment was ruined. Once again by Leopardfang and Splashfur. The couple were sharing tongues while their tails were twined. I felt Whisperbreeze stiffen when she saw Leopardfang rub his muzzle against Splashfur's.

To take her mind off of the two, I walked closer to Whisperbreeze. Our pelts were now pressed together and our tails becoming a mixture of white and gray. Whisperbreeze's cheeks turned a rosy red when other cats shot us surprised but happy looks. Her head rested against my wounded shoulder, but I didn't care. Whisperbreeze was finally about to know how I felt.

"Whisperbreeze? I love you."

"Oh Lightningstrike, I.. I love you, too."


	5. StarClan

**Sorry I couldn't post this earlier, I was busy packing. Anyway, this might be the last chapter of this short short story.**

**So, a lot of people love the idea of Lightningstrike and Whisperbreeze, so thats what I did! Anyway, it's going to get sad now.**

* * *

It's been a moon since Lightningstrike's confession to me. Every day, I watched as Leopardfang and Splashfur cuddled together. She was no longer my best friend. Every time I watched the mates, my heart seemed to break even more. Even though I had Lightningstrike, my foolish feelings for Leopardfang would never fade.

Until one day, I heard those words that I dreaded the most.

"Congratulations, Splashfur! You're expecting Leopardfang's kits!"

I was also carrying Lightningstrike's kits. I had only found out a few sunrises ago, and the Clan knew. Now I had to be stuck with my former friend in a cramped nursery? My life just got worse. Of course, I would love my kits like any other mother. I was already instinctively growling at any cat who dared to try and harm my babies.

Flashtail's kits, Brightkit and Redkit, were now Brightpaw and Redpaw. So that makes three queens, now that Splashfur was pregnant. I was trying to sleep when the gray and white she-cat came in, smirking at me.

"Oh, he-_llo _Whisperbreeze! It's too bad you're going to give birth to Lightningstrike's kits instead of Leopardfang's, huh?" She continued taunting me until I couldn't keep it in anymore.

I ran out of the nursery, past my mate, past my family. I bolted out of camp, and despite the fact that I had kits in my stomach, I ran faster and faster. I heard Lightningstrike and someone else, probably Swiftstar, chasing after me. I didn't stop until I reached the Midnight Stream, which marked our northern border. I heard some ThunderClan patrols, but I didn't care.

"I hate her.. I hate her I hate her I hate her!" I tipped my head back and yowled. I was getting so annoyed with Splashfur and Leopardfang that I was about to break.

Lightningstrike and Swiftstar finally reached me, panting heavily even though they were used to running. They found me, crouched by the stream, eyes glazed with anger and sadness.

"Oh no no no.. Whisperbreeze, no, please no! Remember about our kits? Our love? Please, Whisperbreeze, why can't you forget about them and come back to me?" Lightningstrike pleaded.

I turned around, smiling sadly.

"Oh Lightningstrike, you have no idea how much I love you and our unborn kits. But how am I supposed to ignore them when that she-cat is sharing the same den? I will never stop loving you, Lightningstrike, and I'll see you someday in StarClan."

Then I turned to Swiftstar, who just stared at us in shock.

"Swiftstar.. you were the best leader ever. Continue guiding our Clan well," I stepped forward and rubbed my muzzle against Lightningstrike's cheek. He licked me before I ducked away. Then, I turned around again.

"Goodbye, my love," I whispered and jumped into the river.

Water quickly filled my lungs and I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

It's been moons since Whisperbreeze left me. I couldn't keep count of how many moons, and I didn't want to. All that mattered to me was that I would soon be able to meet Whisperbreeze again.

I had greencough, which soon turned into blackcough. My clanmates were surrounding me, some with heads bowed in grief and others murmuring comforting words. But did I care about anything? No.

Soon, I began to see stars. I smiled, so glad to be able to see my mate again. I coughed again and took my last breath before my body grew cold.

I could tell that I was in StarClan territory. I gazed around until my eyes landed on a she-cat. She started approaching me.

"Lightningstrike!"

I smiled and replied, "Whisperbreeze, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you."

We touched noses and with our tails twined, we padded off together.

* * *

**Aw, I'm so bad at endings. Oh well. I tried to make it that someone died but they see each other in StarClan or something like that. Guess I failed. Lol. **

**If you read my other story, Love For An Apprentice, then please vote on my poll! Thanks!**


End file.
